Nema
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Nema |jname=パネマ |tmname=Panema |slogan=no |image=Nema.png |size=150px |caption=Art from Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs |gender=Female |colors=yes |eyes=Cyan |hair=Cyan |hometown= Rand's House |region=Oblivia |relatives=Rand (father), Leanne (mother) |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Scientist |game=yes |generation=IV |games=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs |leader=no |elite=no |specialist=no |anime=no }} Nema (パネマ Panema) is a character that debuted in Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs. She is the daughter of Pokémon Ranger Rand and Archaeologist Leanne. She made her first fanon appearance in Scramble at the Pokémon Research Institute!. Appearance Nema has the appearance of a young girl in her early teens of average height. She has bright blue hair with matching blue-eyes, and dresses in a pink tanktop with brown shorts, matching shoes and belt with a large silver belt buckle. Over her normal attire, she wears a giant white labcoat with her sleeves rolled up. In addition, Nema wears giant, square-framed glasses to help her eyesight, and due to numerous experiments that wind up exploding, is often seen bandaged. Personality Synopsis *Scramble at the Pokémon Research Institute! (first appearance) History In the games She is a self-proclaimed scientist who has a talent for working with electronics and machines. She is first seen upon reaching Lapras Beach where she is trying to convince Nixie to let her use Lapras to retrieve a UFO that crashed into the sea. She tells the player that there is a rule on the island that says older people are obligated to fulfill three requests from younger girls, the first of which she wants the player to go get the sunken UFO for her. After her first request is granted, Nema agrees to bring the player back to her home to meet her father with her second request being for the player to carry the broken Z.Z. Flyer back to her house. Upon arriving at her house, Nema is shocked to see her room on fire with her family not home. Her third request is for the player to put out the fire. Nema was working on a new weapon to beat bad guys which was destroyed in the fire. Upon finishing all three requests, Nema tells the player that she wants three additional requests granted. The first of which is to finish carrying the Z.Z. Flyer into her house. The second request is to let her have a look at the player's Capture Styler, which she fixes for the player. She then accompanies the player up Mt. Latolato to meet her father at the Wireless Tower. After her mother figures out the meaning of Raikou's Ranger Sign, Nema adds the sign mode feature to the player's Capture Styler, allowing the player to use Ranger Signs to call Pokémon. She is then held hostage in the Oblivia Ruins by Purple Eyes and the Steelheads and later appears in the Sky Fortress in order to charge the player's Styler. After the ending, she has a number of quests. In one, she gets a Z.Z. Flyer to work and it malfunctions, sending energy balls, fireballs, and iron spheres at the player in the air. In another quest, she asks the player to retrieve various Electric-type Pokémon and recreates a model of Dolce Island, where all of the Pokémon that cannot be found, can be captured. This machine effectively takes the place of the Drowsy Guy, as they allow the player to re-battle Mewtwo, the final boss of the game, among other bosses and rare Pokémon. On the fanon Nema debuted in ''Scramble at the Pokémon Research Institute!, ''where she was visiting the Hora Region from the Oblivia Region, due to an interest in the Pokémon Research Institute, and was working temporarily as an intern. Trivia *Nema wasn't meant to appear in Darkrai's story, and it was decided that she would appear completely on a whim. ** The fact that she is Darkrai's favorite character in any Ranger game is why he did this with no second thoughts.